La jeune fille et la mort
by noonefan
Summary: Au milieu de ce décor onirique où les parfums de vie et de mort s'entremêlaient, l'ange de la mort essayait désespérément d'emporter avec lui l'innocente jeune fille. Sous le regard des étoiles silencieuses un pacte allait être scellé et la malheureuse entraînée. Le côté obscur envahit la lumière et les prémices d'un nouveau monde se dessinent lentement.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : La jeune fille et la mort.**

 **Je vous présente ma vision très personnelle de ce qu'il se serait passé si Rey avait basculé du côté obscur,je n'ai vu que des histoires écrites en anglais sur ce thème et parfois elles renvoyaient mal l'image que je me faisais de Kylo Ren, souvent dépeint comme un personnage exprimant facilement ses sentiments. Pour ce qui est de Rey c'était toujours la même chose aussi, je trouvais que son caractère ne collait pas , attention je ne dis pas que je réussirai forcément mieux à capter l'essence des personnages,mais je m'efforcerai de rester la plus fidèle possible aux personnalités de Kylo et Rey et bien sûr des autres personnages. L'histoire sera longue puisque je compte ficeler une intrigue assez consistante avec de nouveaux personnages etc... Exceptionnellement je ne vous dirais rien quant aux relations entre les personnages, je veux vraiment essayer de surprendre, de rendre tout cela naturel sans forcer l'histoire. Je crois réellement qu'il ne faut pas influencer un récit avec les lecteurs, c'est à l'auteur de créer l'intrigue, de vous manipuler un peu...**

 **Je n'ai pas de beta-lecteurs donc je vais devoir me relire encore et encore et il est donc possible que quelques petites fautes viennent se glisser inexorablement.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **ooo**

Le rouge parfait de la pièce avait laissé place à une lente traînée d'étincelles qui retombaient avec la légèreté et la grâce de milliards de petites plumes. Les flammes avaient emporté avec elles les fins rideaux rouges recouvrant cet éternel vide qu'un milliard d'étoiles naissantes ou mourantes venaient orner pour faire scintiller l'immensité cosmique. La chaleur suffocante qu'avait générée cette bataille rendait chaque inspiration douloureuse presque impossible si bien que les deux protagonistes s'efforcèrent de ne pas inspirer trop brusquement. Les gouttes de sueur perlant sur leurs visages gonflés par l'effervescence de la lutte se déposaient inexorablement sur les tissus poussiéreux et malodorants de leurs vêtements. Un parfum de mort avait d'ores et déjà empli l'espace se mêlant à l'atmosphère asphyxiante de ce qui fut jadis la pièce impériale. Le buste d'un vieil humanoïde qu'on avait tranché au niveau de l'abdomen gisait pitoyablement devant le noir onyx du trône tandis que la partie inférieure de son corps vêtu de cette étrange toge doré semblait toujours obstiné à faire perdurer son règne maléfique. Quelques cadavres rougeoyants étendus sur un sol anciennement noir ne rendaient la scène que plus mortifère.

Au milieu de ce désordre infernal,seul le bruit de deux souffles lents se mêlait aux légers claquements qu'émettaient les milliers d'étincelles venant s'écraser autour des deux corps postés face à face et immobiles. Pour les deux protagonistes positionnés au centre de ce chaos , il ne semblait plus y avoir un son, simplement l'écho d'une proposition alléchante qui bourdonnait encore dans les oreilles d'une jeune fille perdue. Il n'y avait point un seul témoin vivant à cette scène, ironiquement seuls quelques milliers d'étoiles flamboyantes, assistaient silencieuses face à ce spectacle insolite. L'ange noir était en train de dissuader l'innocente de le suivre dans sa voie obscure. Naturellement elle émit quelques réticences mais le visage impassible de l'odieuse créature envoûtait la malheureuse si bien qu'instinctivement elle leva la main comme guidée par une force beaucoup trop puissante. Elle déglutit, le vert de ces yeux plongé dans le noir inexpressif de cet impétueux régicide. Mille ans semblaient s'être écoulés mais les étoiles ne semblaient pourtant points encore lasses puisque plus brillantes encore elles éclairaient de leurs superbes flammes le pacte secret qui était sur le point d'être passé.

-S'il te plaît.

Ces mots si difficilement prononcés signèrent la fin du conflit qui la rongeait intérieurement , elle repensait à son ami qu'elle avait laissé inconscient à cause de l'homme qui venait justement de la supplier de le suivre , elle repensait à la pauvre veuve qui pleurait toujours silencieusement son mari abattu froidement par l'homme qui la suppliait de le suivre. Elle repensait au vieil homme brisé qu'elle avait laissé sur cette île maintenant lointaine et qui avait refusé de l'aider.

-Tu n'es rien...

Elle détourna son regard , blessé, et perdu dans ses pensées.

Ces mots résonnèrent encore dans son esprit...abandonnée, laissée pour compte, encore une fois on lui disait qu'elle ne comptait pas, qu'elle ne valait rien, pourtant le seul homme qu'elle s'était efforcée de rejeter à chaque fois était le seul qui désirait si ardemment sa présence. Elle lui avait causé des sévices corporels, avait bien failli l'achever dans un accès de rage mais le voici posté une nouvelle fois devant elle lui demandant de le suivre. Ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes, sa vision du monde sans doute erronée,mais son désir de la voir à ses côtés était inébranlable...Elle avait presque la certitude qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Et cette certitude la fit clairement hésiter. Sa peur d'être à nouveau abandonnée, de ne pas trouver sa place prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Sa propre famille l'avait abandonné après tout pourquoi les résistants n'en feraient-ils pas de même? Après avoir renversé le premier ordre quelle garantie avait-elle de ne pas être laissée de côté ensuite? De mauvaises pensées lui encombraient l'esprit et des chuchotements ne la laissaient plus réfléchir aussi clairement qu'elle le voudrait.

«Fais-le, lui souffla une voix obscure»

La jeune fille tenta une nouvelle fois de résister à cet appel si attirant si séduisant. Elle repensait une seconde fois à Finn et à la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur, ce nouveau lien tissé avec le jeune homme était encore nouveau, fragile. Finn ne l'avait pas abandonné au contraire il s'était précipité pour la sauvé sur la base ennemie,Il s'était interposé pour retenir Kylo Ren,il avait risqué sa vie pour elle, lentement la lumière reprenait ses droits... mais plus rapidement encore de nouveaux chuchotements étranges essayaient de la faire basculer.

«Il t'a abandonné une fois, qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas encore? Souviens-toi donc...»

Elle commençait à trembler et à se laisser lentement envahir.

Il fallait lutter davantage mais plus facilement encore elle repensait au départ de son ami, la manière avec laquelle il eut été facile pour lui de la quitter. Le dos de Finn quittant le château de Maz lui revint en mémoire. Elle déglutit et douta...il l'avait défendue face à Kylo Ren, mais encore une fois quelle garantie avait-elle qu'il ne la quitterait pas de nouveau pour une autre raison? Combien de fois allait-elle devoir vivre dans cette éternel incertitude? Comment une simple main tendue avait-elle le pouvoir de tout remettre en question?

-Mais pas pour moi.

Elle replongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle comptait pour lui c'était dorénavant limpide.

«Tu comptes aussi pour Finn pour Leia, rentre pauvre folle...»

Elle écarquilla les yeux un moment comme sortie d'une transe et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais le visage vieilli de Luke Skywalker lui revint en mémoire, elle se remémora encore une fois le rejet, cette obsession qu'elle avait de cette idée de l'abandon qui ne faisait que s'accentuer. L'ancien Jedi n'avait pas voulu l'entraîner, encore moins la suivre dans cette cause qu'elle avait imaginée juste jusqu'à maintenant. Luke , ce mythe, cet homme qui est encore considéré comme le plus grand Jedi de tout les temps, celui qui avait réussi à ramener l'illustre Dark Vador,ce personnage qu'on ne faisait renaître que grâce à des contes pour enfants, ne croyait même plus en tout cela, ça n'avait plus de valeurs à ses yeux.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle était confrontée à un Jedi , et voici la mauvaise image qu'il lui avait renvoyée.

«Les Jedis semblent faillibles...pas digne de confiance...comment peux-tu croire en des gens qui soutiennent cet énergumène? Il doivent être encore pire que lui...

...lorsqu'ils auront renversé le premier Ordre, ils te rejetteront...tu finiras seule comme ce vieil homme fatigué...»

«Durant trente années , ils l'ont laissé moisir...tu finiras comme lui...»

«Souviens-toi du vaisseau , de cette douleur dans la poitrine,de ces seize années de solitude...»

«Lâche prise, il ne te décevra pas, regarde... il est encore la à te demander de le suivre...ne refuse pas cette fois pauvre folle...

«Rentre, ils ne t'abandonneront pas, tu te trompes, ne bascule pas dans cette voie...»

«Laisse toi guider...par le côté obscur...c'est si facile , tellement plus rapide...»

«Lui aussi t'a laissé tomber...il ne croyait pas en toi dès la seconde ou il t'as vu débarquer sur sa maudite île... »

Cette fois-ci elle se concentra sur ces chuchotements le temps d'une seconde et c'est avec effarement qu'elle entendit le son de sa propre voix...Rey était en train de se pousser seule vers le côté obscur et plus rien ne pouvait contrebalancer ses pensées puisque celui qui se trouvait devant elle voulait l'entraîner dans sa chute.

De nombreuses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur le sol, mais avant que la dernière goûte vînt toucher la terre poussiéreuse du champ de bataille la main de la jeune innocente glissa délicatement dans celle de l'ange noir,un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune diable mais trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire Rey ne l'avait bien sûr pas remarqué.

Il soutint son regard un instant et le coloris de ses joues pâles rosi par la chaleur ne faisait qu'accentuer le spectacle remarquable que renfermaient ses orbes de jade. Immobile comme figé dans le temps il pressa doucement la petite main d'opaline, écorchée, avec une sensualité inconsciente. Sa main gantée consistait l'unique obstacle entre sa chair et la sienne. Le contact passé de leurs doigts entrelacés ne fut point oublié si bien qu'il se mit à maudire silencieusement ce simple morceau de tissu noir.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix,dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Si elle avait agi de manière impulsive elle ne le savait pas, mais retourner en arrière elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle ne répondit rien et contenta de baisser la tête telle une enfant qui aurait été prise sur le fait d'avoir commis une grave bêtise.

\- Cette place qui tu désirs si ardemment, je compte bien te la donner, mais en échange, jure de ne jamais me trahir, lui fit-il promettre le visage dur.»

Elle le considéra un instant,peu sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais réussie à prononcer doucement :

\- Je le jure

\- Dans ce cas, sois certaine, que tu ne seras plus jamais seule... »

Il avait dit cela d'une voix assurée mais avec cette froideur qui lui était si caractéristique.

-Que fait-on ? répondit-elle , finalement.

-Nous partons.

-Tu abandonnes le premier ordre ?

-Ça n'a plus aucune importance à mes yeux,je te l'ai dit toutes ces vieilles doivent être détruites, cette armée doit être anéantie,et puisque tu es avec moi cela sera encore simple.

\- Tu veux t'en débarrasser... tout de suite?

\- Pas pour l'instant nous avons certaines choses à régler avant de pouvoir arriver à ce but...

\- Mais...tu veux toujours détruire la résistance n'est-ce pas ?

Il dut retenir un léger rictus goguenard en voyant ces grands yeux inquiets. Bien entendu ses sentiments pour la résistance ne pouvaient pas simplement changer en si peu de temps...

\- Je vais laisser ce Roquet enragé s'en charger à notre place, tout cela importe peu,je me fiche bien de ce qu'il adviendra de la résistance ou du premier ordre pour le moment.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un amusement malsain.

\- Maintenant suis moi...»

Elle se tut finalement et se laissa entraîner sans rechigner.

Et c'est sans abandonner la main de la malheureuse qu'ils quittèrent sous le regard des étoiles scintillantes la salle maudite ou le pacte avait été scellé.

ooo

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire à très bientôt pour le second chapitre.  
**

 **Un petit commentaire me comblerait de joie !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les fourberies de Ren.   
**

**Ce second chapitre est incroyablement en retard et j'en suis désolée. Je suis partie en vacances jusqu'en Aout à la dernière minute et il n'a pas été très facile d'écrire ce chapitre il fallait trouver le temps.**

 **C'est un chapitre plus long que le précédent, peut-être trop descriptif mais j'espère que le style ne sera pas trop lourd...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Dans un climat oppressif où discipline était le maître-mot, des centaines de soldats s'alignaient docilement dans le vaste hangar du croiseur impérial. Non loin de cet attroupement d'armures blanches et noires les bruits assourdissants de chasseurs entrant et sortant du vaisseau camouflaient l'écho d'une marche militaire cadencée.

Se tenant droit et fier, le chef des armées attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de l'imposante guerrière à l'attelage de chrome. Accoutré de son manteau impeccablement repassé, le regard scrutateur du général Hux ciselait la moindre apparition soudaine de l'insupportable chevalier noir. Étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver immédiatement contenu du caractère urgent de la missive qu'il lui avait envoyé il fit face à son immense armada une mine hautaine imprimée sur le visage.

Les hurlements d'un discours interminable sur le sort funeste de deux rebelles fraîchement capturés occupaient l'attention de tous les soldats récemment attroupés. Quel devint, devant l'importance de cette scène, aurait pu prédire que le suprême leader avait été occis quelques minutes auparavant ? Qu'à cet instant précis l'ancien élève accompagné d'une jeune fille fraîchement corrompue était sur le point de s'enfuir avec de précieux vivres à bord d'un vaisseau de transport aux ailes relevées que tous ici connaissaient fort bien.

Le caractère quelque peu indiscipliné d'un Stormtrooper le poussa à tourner la tête vers le vide spatial et vit s'éloigner à toute vitesse le vaisseau de son ancien maître, il se dit naïvement que ce dernier était parti en mission de reconnaissance, si bien qu'il détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau sur l'interminable discours de ce si désespérant général.

S'éloignant dans les profondeurs de la galaxie, le vagabond aigle noir aux ailes déployées errait dans le silence absolu de l'espace. Les deux protagonistes occupant son habitacle ne pipaient mots seuls les quelques soupirs d'efforts passés froissaient sans vergogne le calme religieux de ce lieu confiné.Il paraissait étrange pour la jeune Rey que son long périple l'eut finalement mené au côté de l'homme qu'elle s'était tant démenée à combattre. L'ironie du sort semblait être la face cachée de son funeste destin. Elle avait conscience du périple mais une conscience éthérée,presque voilée par le côté obscur. Assise sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres du chevalier noir le vert de ses yeux ne quitta jamais l'horizon imaginaire de l'espace. Un excès de pudeur semblait l'empêcher de se mettre à l'aise bien qu'ils aient partagé un moment d'intimité bien plus concret auparavant. Son corps était en proie à une rigidité musculaire qui n'échappa aucunement à Ren. Un sourire sardonique se dessina lentement sur les lèvres pleines du chevalier noir.

Brutalement, comme-si la force s'était littéralement matérialisée pour châtier personnellement ses opposants, une lumière céleste vint éblouir d'une manière fulgurante les jeunes gens à bord du vaisseau si bien qu'une seconde plus tard ils dévièrent de leur trajectoire. L'onde de choc produit par cette fantastique explosion les immobilisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Tremblante la jeune fille se tourna difficilement vers son nouvel allié les yeux écarquillés.

«Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?»

Le concerné n'en avait absolument aucune idée, il se contenta de fixer un point imaginaire en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Se pouvait-il que cet incapable ait finalement réussi à annihiler le croiseur de la résistance? Il passa au crible les possibilités mais ne trouva pas d'explications plausibles à cet étrange phénomène. Il sortit rapidement de sa torpeur sans jeter un regard à celle qui venait de le questionner.

Il actionna la commande de réadressage pour ne pas dériver davantage et enclencha le stabilisateur thermique pour éviter que les ailes du vaisseau ne surchauffent trop rapidement.

Rey détourna le regard pensive, et commença à plus sérieusement examiner les commandes.

-Je suppose qu'il y a un traceur dans ce vaisseau, faut-il le désactiver ?

-Il y a un traceur dans tous les vaisseaux du premier ordre, celui-ci ne déroge pas à la règle,expliqua-t-il sur un ton exceptionnellement calme.

-Je pense pouvoir le retirer, assura-t-elle.

-Si extraire le traceur d'un vaisseau était une chose aussi aisée ce traitre que tu considères comme ton ami n'aurait pas été le seul à déserter le premier ordre rétorqua-t-il sur un ton bourrés de reproches.

Surprise qu'il évoque ainsi le souvenir de Finn, elle se tût une seconde avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus assurée :

-Ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai vu bons nombres de vaisseaux s'écraser sur Jakku, je suis familière à ce genre de technologie, désosser des vaisseaux c'était...mon travail après tout , expliqua-t-elle un peu gênée.»

Si elle disait vrai ses talents d'ancienne pilleuse d'épaves ne pouvaient que lui être profitable. Légèrement dubitatif cependant il garda le silence quelques secondes se questionnant quant à sa prétendue fiabilité. Il pinça mollement les lèvres, résigné. L'homme méprisant qu'il était lui indiqua finalement l'emplacement d'outils de secours encore non utilisés. Il connaissait les spécifications techniques de nombreux droïdes mais en ce qui concernait les vaisseaux c'était une autre affaire. A dire vrai il n'avait jamais restauré le moindre vaisseau de sa vie, cette ennuyeuse besogne avait été laissé entre les mains expertes des techniciens du premier ordre. C'est en faisant cavalier seul qu'il prenait conscience de la précieuse utilité de la nouvelle mousse. Elle se leva de son siège tout de même un peu vexée qu'il ne la prenne si peu au sérieux.D'une main elle déposa le caisson contenant les outils, grimpa sur le siège vide du copilote et actionna une sorte de minuscule boîtier.

« Il faut te mettre en pilotage automatique, j'ai besoin que tu me passes certains outils, dit-elle sur un ton détaché.

Elle semblait complètement obnubilée par les nombreuses commandes du vaisseaux. Le regard perdue dans les minuscules lumières clignotantes de petits boutons poussoirs elle entreprit périlleusement le désossement du boîtier.

«Passe moi la toute petite clé cigle 4 juste à côté de la membrane 16.

Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction que les outils de ce vaisseau ressemblaient étonnement à ceux du faucon Millenium. Il ralentit la cadence du vaisseau et fit bien attention d'être hors du champ de vision du croiseur impérial sans se douter que celui-ci venait d'être détruit quelques secondes plus tôt. Il actionna le pilotage automatique et tendit d'une main ferme l'objet qu'on lui avait demandé. Ses orbes noirs suivaient les mouvements agiles de sa nouvelles coéquipière. Elle semblait être complètement dans son élément tandis que lui se bornait à connaître les noms ennuyeux des outils qu'elle manipulaient avec tant d'aisances.

«Sur Jakku, si j'arrivais à extraire un traceur comme celui-là sans trop l'endommager , j'en avais facilement pour trois jours de portions, lâcha-t-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Il esquissa un maigre sourire, amusé qu'elle ne puisse faire abstraction de sa vie passée sur cette ridicule planète.

-Tu devais travailler pour Unkar, il a toujours travaillé pour le premier ordre. Il passait son temps à escroquer les habitants de ta minable planète, en réalité ce que tu récoltais valait sans doute le double, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde et serra les dents estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cela ne l'étonna pas, ce misérable en était bien capable, mais apprendre qu'elle avait passée sa vie à avoir faim dans ce désert aride à travailler comme une esclave pour ne récolter que la moitié de ce qu'elle avait toujours méritée lui donna envie de réduire cet escroc en cendre. Entendre cela de la bouche de celui qui avait été son ennemi lui parut d'autant plus absurde.

« Modulateur de type 2 ,lança-t-elle furieuse.

Son visage s'était subitement fermé, le regard vif elle se concentra de nouveau sur la tâche à accomplir. La succession de gestes métronomiques qu'elle effectuaient lui permettait de ne plus trop penser.

Du coin de l'oeil il observait son profil harmonieux et les quelques goûte qui perlait sur son front. Cette scène aurait pu être d'une banalité affligeante si la jeune fille qui lui apportait son aide n'était point celle qui fut quelques heures auparavant son ennemie naturelle. Si son visage paraissait impassible intérieurement le tournoiement de ses émotions le cloua sur son siège il semblait enraciné. Il crut que la surface chromée du sol lui était montée jusqu'aux genoux, ses pieds étaient de glace sa tête bouillonnait. Toute son attention était accaparée par les mouvements de sa nouvelle coéquipière qui ne se doutait point un instant qu'un regard noir dévorait lentement les contours de ses mains , la silhouette de son épaule couleur de miel avant d'engloutir la naissance de ses seins juvéniles et de ses hanches puérils se mouvant d'une lenteur si exagérée qu'il pensa durant une seconde qu'elle le faisait sciemment .

Quelque chose la fit se pencher légèrement révélant à son oeil onyx le dessin d'omoplates légèrement relevées ,il détourna son orbe curieux vers les tâches lointaines d'étoiles ennuyeuses.

Elle tendit la main en mentionnant un nouvel outil, ignare de l'inspection visuelle dont elle avait fait honteusement l'objet.

"Laisse-moi sorcière"...pensa-t-il irrité.

L'index de Ren effleura intentionnellement le creux de sa paume, la sensation fut bien plus brève que ce qu'il avait ressenti sous la tante et dans la tornade de ses pensées il s'adonna avec un luxe de détails à la description de cette sensation qui lui lacéra douloureusement les entrailles. Son visage se figea en une expression dégoutée et par une expiration inaudible il tenta de se débarrasser de cette répugnante émotion qui s'apparentait selon lui à une sorte de virus qui se propageait mortellement dans le corps. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait tandis que son trouble silencieusement contenu l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Certes il était l'unique spectateur du désordre chaotique de ses émotions mais l'actrice qui se jouait de lui alimentait de par ses mouvements frénétiques des pensées impures qu'ils s'efforçaient de rejeter.

Par tous les anciens Sith, parmi tous les alliés qu'ils auraient pu choisir dans l'infini de cette ennuyeuse galaxie, pourquoi s'être encombré de la plus vile ?

L'oeil curieux avait fait place à un oeil malsain si bien qu'il examina de nouveau l'étroitesse de ses épaules, et la courbe féminine que formaient ses hanches recouvertes de ce vêtement d'une si hideuse apparence. Bien trop absorbé par la forme de son corps il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son vêtement était en lambeau. Il se demandait par quel miracle les tissus ne s'étaient pas encore déchirés. Des trous de tailles diverses étaient parsemés aléatoirement sur le fin tissu du haut de son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cette vision de désordre le laissait inconfortable presque troublé si bien qu'une seconde plus tard il reporta son attention sur la blessure que lui avait infligée l'un des gardes de son ancien maître.

Comme sorti d'un mauvais rêve il finit par reprendre ses esprits, et reprit lentement le contrôle de ses membres engourdis.

« Il faudra soigner cette blessure, ça risque de mal cicatriser dit-il sur un ton ironique qu'elle ne saisie pas immédiatement.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligée au visage et esquissa derrière ses bras un sourire qu'elle eut vraiment peine à dissimuler.

« Ça va aller, je ne sens presque rien, dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance qui ne manqua pas d'irriter Ren.

Insupportable jeune fille. Elle se croyait sans doute invincible. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'absurde courage dont elle avait fait preuve face à Snoke en se ruant enragée sur son trône muni de son propre sabre.

Petite inconsciente.

-Ton corps n'est pas exempté de possible complications, il faudra régler ça.

-J'ai presque terminé,on verra ça plus tard.»

Quelques minutes après leurs maigres échanges le traceur était entre ses petits doigts nacrés. Elle déposa délicatement l'objet de tous leurs problèmes dans la boîte à outils satisfaite d'avoir réussi cette performance en un temps record. Sans un mot de gratitude le fier guerrier repris les commandes du vaisseau et actionna l'hyperdrive , augmentant ainsi la vitesse de son vaisseau. Agacé, mais point étonnée, elle s'enfonça dans son siège les bras croisés.

« Tu ne ma toujours rien dit sur ce qu'on allait faire, où est-ce qu'on va au juste?! Dit-elle impatiente.

-Ce vaisseau est une navette de transport, elle ne possède pas d'équipement de défense...

-Tu abandonnerais ce vaisseau ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

-Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange...

-Nous prendrons ce qu'il nous faut ne t'inquiète pas pour cela dit-il énigmatique.

-Combien de temps peut encore tenir le vaisseau ?

-Il nous restes l'équivalent de trois heures de carburant, il faut donc nous poser sur la planète commerciale la plus proche.

-Mais les planètes de la bordure extérieur de ce système sont contrôlés par le premier ordre, Hux a peut-être déjà informé les soldats de ces planètes...

-Je connais les méthodes de collectes d'informations du premier ordre, tu ne m'apprends rien.

-Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent nous retrouver aussi rapidement.

-C'est un risque à prendre nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Pourquoi ne pas t'être débarrassé de Hux directement pour prendre le contrôle de son armée ? Je ne te comprends pas...

-Hux est le chef des armées du premier ordre, et ce dernier était sous les ordres de Snoke, comment crois-tu qu'auraient réagi les soldats en découvrant que le meurtrier du suprême leader essayait de prendre le commandement?

-Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de parler...»

Il la fixa une seconde, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.C'était comme ci le diable avait parlé pour elle. Elle évoquait très sérieusement le meurtre comme solution pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Curieusement cette idée lui plu malgré l'aspect naïf de son plan.

«Il y a beaucoup trop de preuves contre nous comme tu as pu le constater Snoke était très puissant, et puisque tu m'as rejoint ,mentir aurait été compliqué.

-Ils...t'auraient considéré comme un traître...souffla-t-elle.

-Pour asseoir notre pouvoir dans la galaxie, il nous faut des hommes fiables et dociles, tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu le voudrais... régner avec des gens qui ne te sont pas loyaux quel intérêt ? »

Le pouvoir était une notion nouvelle pour elle, ...ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle connaissait en réalité.

La planète Aar dans le secteur Nijune est commerciale, nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons, elle a bien sûr été colonisé par le premier ordre il y a quelques années cependant le premier ordre ne s'intéresse pas aux affaires de cette planète tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

\- En combien de temps y serons-nous ?

\- Deux bonnes heures,repose toi, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme avant de clore la conversation.»

ooo

Aar,noyaux crasseux et puant de la galaxie. Une gigantesque étoile suspendue au ciel jetait sur la ville de Jiza, une chaleur incorruptible, presque aussi intense que sur Jakku. On ne ressentait qu'une sécheresse suffocante. Cette ville fiévreuse transformait les nombreux magasins et masures en véritable enfer. Dans cette géhenne la chaleur de cette planète semblait avoir rendu irritable la population cosmopolite qui animait les rues de cette ville répugnante. Certains se battaient pour goutter à la fraîcheur d'un misérable coin d'ombre d'autres baignant dans leur sueur plongeaient la tête dans un point d'eau verdâtre malodorant. La sueur piquait aux yeux, on s'éventait avec des morceaux de chiffons usés. Les mauvaises odeurs des uns se mélangeaient à la puanteur des autres.

Dans cette confusion pestilentielle, on se bousculait sans vergogne, on chassait les petites bandes de voleurs tentant d'extirper de misérables fruits déjà flétris par les rayons du soleil.

Dans ce fétide concert olfactif venait parfois se nicher les quelques bonnes odeurs de riches commerçants s'enfonçant dans les coins les plus aisés de la ville espérant vendre leurs marchandises de luxe aux riches habitants de cette planète. Les porteurs d'eau, les vieilles crachant leurs biles, les hommes hurlants de tout leur soûl face à la marche endiablée d'une jeune femme dont la peau commençait déjà à se dégrader sous les rayons d'un soleil intraitable. On braillait, hurlait les prix de piètres produits prévenants de planètes voisines, on jetait sans vergogne du haut des toits les eaux usées sur les routes détériorées de la ville. Il fallait être né dans ce désastre pour croire qu'il fût possible d'y vivre.

Rey n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais elle n'avait assisté à un tel spectacle pas même sur Jakku. Elle en regretta presque les conditions climatiques de sa planète natale. Elle ne cessait de tourner la tête à chaque coin de rue, fasciné que des gens puissent vivre dans un pareil chaos. Elle n'osait presque jamais regarder l'immense silhouette qui se mouvait devant elle, impassible, confiant, aucun des habitants ne semblaient attirer l'attention du chevalier noir. Au coin d'une nouvelle rue, une vieille femme qui se basculait inlassablement sur une chaise de bois tricotait un vêtement verdâtre. Elle avait plongé son regard vieilli dans celui de la jeune femme avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux sur sa besogne, le visage dégoutté.Rey détourna les yeux, gênée de se sentir ainsi toisé et se remémora cette vieille femme sur Jakku frottant énergiquement un morceau de ferraille. Leur regard était différent...celui-là était dur, envieux d'une certaine manière.

Un homme dont la barbe ne laissait entrevoir qu'un petit nez busqué glissa un oeil étincelant de luxure sur ses bras dénudés un sourire concupiscent se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

Une seconde plus tard son visage s'était figé dans une expression d'horreur et de peur. Sans comprendre l'étrange réaction de cet être dégoûtant, elle accéléra le pas très mal à l'aise.

Il lui semblait que ces détails échappaient complètement à celui qui se tenait devant elle depuis le début de cette longue marche...quelle naïveté.Aucun détail n'échappait à Kylo Ren.

Elle s'étonna de l'absence considérable de soldats du premier ordre dans cette ville et se dit que même eux ne voulaient pas s'attarder en ces lieux. Les habitants semblaient démunis, et de ce qu'elle avait pu voir les produits qu'on vendait n'était pas très intéressants, il n'y avait rien à soutirer de cette misère. Elle se demandait s'ils allaient pouvoir dénicher un vaisseau dans ce dépotoir galactique.

Ils empruntèrent un passage étroit plongé dans une obscurité malsaine. Depuis les fenêtres on entendait des gémissements se fondre dans l'air. Point de douleur en ses sons immoraux uniquement l'expression impudique d'une danse charnelle dont la jeune ingénue ignorait tout.

Dans l'étroitesse de ce lieu des jeunes filles et humanoïdes dont les poitrines dénudées se balançaient honteusement se dandinaient à l'arrivé du chevalier noir . Certaines passèrent leur mains moites sur les bras de Ren qui ne leurs accorda aucun regard. Rey s'efforça de garder les yeux fixés sur le dos sombre du jeune homme mais l'une d'elles se lécha lascivement les lèvres en lui caressant le dos. Dans un sursaut elle s'approcha instinctivement de Kylo, complètement étrangère à ce genre de pratique. Elle n'avait vu aucun habitant se conduire de cette façon sur Jakku. Sa respiration haletante l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce spectacle lui paraissait encore plus improbable encore que le précédent. Que faisaient-elles en ces lieux ainsi dénudés ? Kylo Ren ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malfaisant devant son air ébahi. Mais comment la blâmer ? Elle qui de sa vie n'avait connu que les épaves de vaisseaux, et le sable brulant de Jakku...Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce misérable spectacle n'était que les prémices d'un éprouvant périple.

«Viens par ici, je te ferai un prix...susurra l'une d'entre elle d'une voix sensuelle.»

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que son incroyable indifférence.

« Je ne comprends pas, que veulent-elles ? finit par questionner la jeune fille stupéfaite.

Cette inopinée naïveté lui arracha presque un sourire, elle ignorait vraiment tout de ce qu'était la vie en dehors de Jakku...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, rien qui te concerne, répondit-il évasif.»

Sa curiosité ne fut point étanchée mais curieusement elle n'insista pas davantage. Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois et sentit brûler dans son dos le regard assassin de trois filles proférant des insultes dans leurs langues natales.

 **«-** Fini hazi?

\- Anha vaddrivak yera m'aikthtek khadokh...répondit une humanoïde en toisant Rey acerbe.

-...kemat ? Interrogea sa voisine une mine attristée.»

ooo

Leur longue marche les amenèrent devant un long escalier débouchant sur une porte nacrée qu'un homme colossal gardait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Le chevalier s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota un mot que la jeune fille ne put entendre , il s'écarta rapidement silencieux en crachant une chose visqueuse sur le sol.

Ils traversèrent un pont peuplé de créature jaunâtre qu'elle ne put observer très longtemps tant la marche de Ren ne cessait d'accélérer. Il semblait connaître ce chemin comme s'il était né au sein de cette ville. En s'enfonçant plus profondément encore, les rues paraissaient en meilleur état, les habitants changeaient d'allure au fur et à mesure de la marche, les vêtements des Marchands brillaient sous les rayons du soleil éblouissant les yeux de ceux qui s'approchaient déjà pour dépenser sans compter.

Un petit homme trapu vêtu d'une toge verdâtre vient à leur rencontre et sans un mot leur fit signe de le suivre à travers le brouhaha de la rue.

« Tu connais cet homme ? Qui est-ce ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Il ne sert que de guide, il n'est pas important, répondit-il sans détacher les yeux du dos ridicule de l'homme qui les guidait.»

Le gnome s'arrêta au pied d'un édifice gargantuesque mettant ainsi un terme à l'interminable marche des deux protagonistes. Deux hommes se tenaient immobiles devant l'immensité de ce que Rey considérait déjà comme un palais.

Un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'année avança le premier le regard stupéfait de voir pour la première fois le visage étroit du chevalier dépourvu de ce fameux masque noir que tous ici connaissaient fort bien.

« Seigneur Kylo Ren, nous vous attendions, tout est prêt, articula-t-il réticent.

Ses petits orbes noirs étaient prisonniers autour de rides si profondes qu'on ne savait jamais vraiment _où_ le vieil homme posait les yeux. Ses cheveux d'un blanc spectral étaient hérissés sur un crâne irrégulier et lorsqu'il frottait ses mains fripées il donnait l'impression d'avoir conclu l'affaire du siècle.

Ren le dévisagea et compris au moment où il avait courbé l'échine que le général Hux n'avait pas encore informé les dirigeants de cette planète de sa récente trahison. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Est-ce que le vaisseau est équipé d'un système de défense performant ?

Rey fronça les sourcils une seconde, les dignitaires étaient déjà au courant de sa requête ? Quand avait-il transmis ses ordres ?

\- Le meilleur qui soit seigneur, il vous attend à quelques pas d'ici , lui signifia-t-il le visage soumis.

\- Parfait , nous partons dès maintenant.

\- Vous semblez avoir fait un long voyage, vous pouvez vous reposer une nuit dans notre suite si vous le souhaitez.

\- C'est inutile, nous avons à faire répondit Kylo Ren pressé d'en finir.

\- Mais dite moi, pourquoi être venu ici pour acheter un vaisseau ? Le premier ordre détient une tonne de vaisseaux de ce genre ! questionna un autre homme la bouche tordue.

\- Népzszozi ! ! Il suffit ! s'écria le vieil homme, le seigneur Kylo Ren n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer et puis ce vaisseau est une véritable merveille !

\- Mon Seigneur...je ne vous demande pas d'explications, reprit le vieillard en secouant les mains,mais le vaisseau ne possède pas d'autre...

\- Je suis au courant inutile de le préciser, s'il n'y a que ce vaisseau de disponible cela ne posera pas de problèmes coupa Ren ennuyé.

Ren garda le silence, il jeta un regard à son alliée qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation. Son visage était tendu.

« Bien...suivez moi, le vaisseau est de ce côté.»

ooo

Baignant dans un soleil assassin le flamboyant vaisseau semblait dominer tout le territoire, infiniment plus imposant et plus majestueux que le faucon le chrome de l'engin renvoyait le reflet impeccable des cinq personnes qui se tenaient désormais immobiles. Rey n'avait jamais vu de vaisseau aussi splendide que celui-ci, ni chez les rebelles et encore moins sur Jakku. Seuls les rois les plus riches pouvaient aspirer à se munir d'une telle splendeur. Elle essaya de deviner secrètement sa valeur marchande mais elle était bien loin de la réalité.

« Il est à vous , dois-je...huum.. mettre...hum... hum... la note à votre compte mon seigneur ? questionna le vieux Lodius le visage couvert de veines apparentes .

\- Le général Hux se charge de ces choses là , vous disposez du code, lui rappela-t-il.

Rey demeura silencieuse comprenant le plan machiavélique de Ren. Il allait faire payer le premier ordre de toutes les façons possibles. Étrangement elle se sentit soulagée elle préférait cela à un possible massacre.

\- Entendu...hum comme je le disais ce vaisseau est une véritable merveille, il a été construit par les Sienar Fleet systems nous le gardions pour le seigneur Iros de la planète Bogden, il était sur le point de nous régler mais à la seconde où vous nous avez contacté nous lui avons informé qu'il n'était plus à lui !

Ses précisions lui semblaient superflues, si bien qu'il se contenta de fixer le vaisseau sans prendre la peine de filtrer les paroles de cet interminable discours. Rey semblait bien plus réceptive.

\- Oh et ce vaisseau dispose d'un système de camouflage...

Cette fois-ci il lui accorda le peu d'attention dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Mais cela ne dure que quelques minutes car cela consomme énormément d'énergie, il y a encore quelques améliorations à apporter mais l'essentiel est là, un équipement d'attaque comportant un canon à l'arrière et à l'avant, et bien entendu un bouclier de défense, ce système est imparable mon seigneur, lui expliqua-t-il comme s'il avait lui-même fabriqué ce vaisseau.

\- L'intérieur est très confortable , suivez moi, dit-il en penchant la tête, tandis que les deux autres hommes restaient immobiles.

L'immense porte du vaisseau se releva lentement laissant entrevoir l'intérieur chromé et étincelant d'un couloir vide. La jeune Rey admirative avançait sans pouvoir détourner les yeux des parois incroyablement lisses de ce lieu. Seuls les bruits de leur pas résonnaient dans tout le vaisseau , Ren demeurait quant à lui imperturbable, dédaigneux, l'air impérieux, comme si cet incroyable vaisseau ne le méritait pas.

Ils s'attardèrent quelques minutes sur le tableau de bord, Lodius s'était lancé une fois de plus dans des explications interminables. L'intérieur était spacieux, le vaisseau abritait tout le confort nécessaire, néanmoins après avoir fait seule le tour du vaisseau la jeune fille se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre comportant un lit abyssal sur lequel reposait un immense paquet de soie rouge impeccablement emballé. Elle le contempla bêtement sans jamais l'ouvrir oubliant durant une seconde que ce vaisseau ne disposait que d'une unique chambre.

« ...et sans oublier j'ai fait parvenir des vivres et le paquet provenant de la boutique de Nahar il se trouve dans votre chambre seigneur... dit Lodius en fixant les deux silhouettes immobiles du guide et de son ami.

Une explication de plus et le corps de ce misérable se désintégrerait dans une fantastique explosion.

\- Vous pouvez disposer nous partons, aboya Kylo Ren à bout de nerfs .

Lodius haussa les épaules, vexé qu'on le coupe ainsi dans ses explications mais se sentit satisfait d'avoir conclu une excellente affaire avec un commandant du premier ordre de cet envergure. Il quitta définitivement le vaisseau en lançant sur le dos de Rey l'un de ces regards vicieux que laisse parfois traîner les vieillards sur les silhouettes juvéniles des jeunes filles. Il se sentit brusquement projeté du vaisseau sans même avoir été touché et tomba lourdement sur son postérieur. Le vieil homme pesta face aux moqueries silencieuses de ses deux compères et secoua sa toge l'air digne. Un vent chaud vint soulever sur les trois protagonistes le sable chaud du désert de Aar et quelques secondes plus tard le vaisseau avait disparu dans les étoiles. Lodius esquissa un sourire satisfait sans se douter une seconde de la fourberie dont avait fait preuve Kylo Ren. Jamais il ne reverrait la couleur de son argent.

Le vieillard venait de se faire royalement duper.

OOO

 **Ne soyez pas triste c'est vrai qu'on ne connait toujours pas le plan de Kylo mais il fallait que j'écrive ce chapitre, j'ai envie de les faire voyager nos deux personnages ! Qu'ils vivent des petites aventures même si ce ne sont pas les plus palpitantes , en tout cas le troisième chapitre apportera les réponses que vous attendez !  
**

 **En ce qui concerne le dialogue que j'ai utilisé pour nos trois petites péripatéticiennes il s'agit du dothraki langue utilisée dans la série Game of thrones , j'avoue m'être un peu lâchée sur ce coup , vous pouvez aller chercher la traduction sur google ça vaut le coup d'oeil ;)**

 **Chers lecteurs vos avis sont les bienvenus !**

 **A bientôt.  
**


End file.
